guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lucky weekend
Personally I see no reason to delete this entry, and I don't know why it was suggested as a candidate for deletion...unless it's because user xxxxxxx doesn't like the idea of the event, which is not really relevant since this site only reports on Guild Wars, rather than making policy for ArenaNet. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Comrade604 ( ) 20:46, 16 March 2007. :See my note below. You can easily check the history of a page so that you don't have to wrongly accuse other users. Jinkas 15:52, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :Ah thanks point taken. And apologies if I offended - wasn't my intention.Comrade604 21:07, 16 March 2007 (CDT) We do this because St. Patricks day is the biggest day on the irish calender. It's very widely celebrated all over the world (since the irish emigrated to pretty much every country) with parties, parades and above all drinking. I don't see the comparison considering the fact that i've never heard of St. George or St. Andrew... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 89.100.2.71 ( ) 20:31, 16 March 2007. Saint Patrick's day is not the biggest day on the Irish claender, Easter is. It is really only big in America and Australia. And if I'm not mistaken, st. Geroge's and and St Andrew's days and like the Scottish and Welsh equivlents to St Patrick's day.--68.192.188.142 10:46, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :Scottish (andrews) and english (george) welsh equivalent is St Davids ::I don't see this in The Netherlands... --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 10:51, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Why do this? Um, are we going to get a special event for St George's day, St Andrew's ... etc? I'm not against the idea of an event for St Patrick but just makes me wonder if others will be marked too. Not to forget all the others than the two I mentioned ... Bezza2k7 15:23, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :Why should they be? Whats so special about them? — Skuld 16:02, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Shamrock Ale Four leaf clover I dont know how to post these images but maybe someone can. Well They didn't do one for St. Davids Day :/--Spider osiris 06:21, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Maybe because St. Patrick's Day is well known and several cities have events celebrating it.... Argel 10:49, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :Heck, we even had a business casual day at work, free donuts (for several thousand employees), I think one of the singing groups did something during lunch time, etc. Argel 10:54, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Increased Green Drop Rate? It says on the official website, "Plus, with a bit o' luck, PvE players may find a unique drop or two in missions and explorable areas." Does that mean unique green items, or the Shamrock Ale and Four-Leaf Clover items? Gemini Knight Juno 15:25, 16 March 2007 (CDT) i farmed: shakam, 3 times: 2 greens, flame of fervor: 2 times, 1 drop. - They mean the Ale and Clover. Boz of the Any 16:02, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Nothing wrong with a little wishful thinking =) right? Funny how I get a green on my run on the same run that the event starts dropping the ales and clovers. I have been getting a lot of rares the past few days too. About 26 I think and I don't do a lot of runs cause I get bored easy. But that probabaly has to do with the fact that less than five were not runes. Maybe rare runes drop more than normal rares and I'm in an area where I can get them. I should just be thankful of my own luck. -- Giehox Nemesis :*I think there definitely is an increased drop rate for green items. I may just be lucky, but I have gotten 4 greens from different bosses without having to try very hard at all. On average it took about 3 kills on each to get them. Makes sense though, right? I mean they're GREEN after all! :) --Catbus Deletion I put up the delete template, and if you look at the reason you'll see that it's because there is much more complete documentation about the event at Lucky Weekend. If you look at all the other weekend event pages here on the wiki, you'll see what weekend is capitalized in all of them. This is just to follow standard naming conventions. Jinkas 15:52, 16 March 2007 (CDT) This is the one linked from the main page. Maybe the one in http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Lucky_Weekend#Items should be instead. I think it was made first and is more complete-- Giehox Nemesis :Yeah, it would make most sense to have all the content on Lucky Weekend and have this page just forward there. Jinkas 16:00, 16 March 2007 (CDT) I agree with the two preceding comments, I think this page should go in favor of Lucky Weekend. Glamtre 16:03, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Further support: Looking through old game update notes from ANet shows that they also keep weekend capitalized when talking about a specific event. Jinkas 16:07, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Seems logical that it should be consistent with ANet's practise.Comrade604 21:11, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Green Dye Do you think that wearing green armor would have anything to do with this? :No. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 20:13, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :Lol probably not for this event, although that sounds like a fun idea! The only problem is that some people have their armor dyed black... and replacing it could be costly Divinechancellor 22:54, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Speaking of green dye, the only dye drop I have gotten so far during the weekend has been green. Coincidence? ;) --Maoric 14:20, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :Ive gotten orange so far, no green dye HyruleMaster 15:50, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::I've gotten only a Red dye so far, no green dye. Mike Arms 05:23, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Just drops? Will there be any town events or even hats? --DragonWR12LB 00:20, 17 March 2007 (CDT) I don't believe so, it seems to me this is a lesser event. Possibly something may come about tomorrow, who knows.--Zyphern 00:58, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :Remember that this is not an event, but just a weekend. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:37, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Minipet drops? Has anyone got minipet drops? A guildmate of mine said that he got a Kuunawang minipet from a lvl 1 monster in nightfall campaign, and I'm not sure if I should believe him or not. Monsters don't drop minipets, right..? -J ja l 2003 09:36, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :No they don't. Ressmonkey 10:27, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::Slap joo friend about the face! :) — Blastedt 10:28, 17 March 2007 (CDT) increased color-drops? I was just cartographing Vehjin Mines and got a black dye and a white dye drop isnt it a little bit unnormal?^^ yesterday at start of event i farmed Zelnehlun Fastfoot 6 times and got a orange and a blue dye... PS: sry for bad english and greets from germany ;) --82.82.86.198 16:35, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :You were probably just lucky. The Hobo 17:44, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::Hmm ok its lucky weekend :D on german fansites many many players report more-than-normal-dye-drops... --82.82.86.198 17:49, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :::I received 2 white, 1 silver, and 1 black in a ten minute run last night, so I'm leaning towards the increased dye drop ratio for this weekend.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 20:36, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::::I got a black and a white dye, one after another in a 2 minute EoE/Shockwave farm, I've also gotten several other dyes in my farming today.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' ''--Teh Uber Pwnzer'' ]] 23:20, 17 March 2007 (CDT) I received my first black dye drop in twenty-one months. -- Dashface 20:42, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :Gratz on that! I found a Black Dye as well today, but it was in The Deep so i don't know if that's representative. Oh, and to clarify, I've only found 2 other Black Dye's over 21 months of playing the game.[Dreadly] 12:15, 19 March 2007 (CDT) I found three white dyes in less about one hour. --Cyberacademy 19:23, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :I don't know if the increased drop rates of the weekend have been restored again, but I just found another Black Dye, from a Crimson Skull Raider in Panjiang Peninsula. (can provide a screenshot if needed) I don't know if this is just extreme luck or it has something to do with the event. But it's curious I found 2 of the 4 Black Dye's I've found over 21 months in the past weekend.[Dreadly] 12:15, 19 March 2007 (CDT) I too have found that the Dye drops ahve increased. I gotr a white, blue and brown dye in less then 20 minutes farming Charr.--68.192.188.142 12:29, 19 March 2007 (CDT) I got a brown dye and a purple dye this wekeend, one friday, one sunday. That's pretty normal though, but worth mentioning seeing as I played no more than 6 hours in between the drops. Nhnowell 15:04, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Drops of rare items I'm not talking about items with gold text, but items like sapphire's and rubies. I found a sapphire in the UW while solo-ing, and when a friend and I where doing some quests he found a sapphire as well, this time just outside of Seitung Harbor in Jaya Bluffs! Too bad I didn't take a screenshot, so probably no one will believe this. I'll go around asking him if he did, though. Because I don't know if only my word is enough. Feel free to remove this, due to lack of proof. [Dreadly] 02:38, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :I don't have any proof myself either, although I would tend to agree. I've gotten quite a few golds while questing with a full party of henchies/heroes. Also, while farming in Ascalon for the weekend goodies, in 3 trips I got 7 different dyes. Seemed a bit much, so my preliminary guess would be that perhaps dye rate drops have increased too. --Franzwald 04:19, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :Perhaps I should share my findings ... but I have noticed that our party received a bit more Anguish Gemstones than usual from the monster drops during the past day while we did the Stygian Veil. If that's the case, I'll probably skip City and Gloom, and head straight to the Foundry while our luck is still good. I could always use an extra Titan Gemstone or two! Hehehe ... --66.56.228.102 07:33, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Worst event.... ever! okay, this was sad. the bit o luck comment caused so much extra confusion as to drops when all they meant was the clover and beer. the drop rate was SO low that i got litterally 11 clover and 17 beer (farmed friday, sat, sun from about noon to 6 as i dont drink IRL) and nothing but the 2 itens and double pvp stuf. imo, it was fun, but topped by all the other events. -TehBuG- :Just remember, this is not an 'event', but just a 'weekend'. compared to the other weekends, it was a blast... [[User:Foo|'''Foo]] 08:44, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::Double experience scrolls was so amazing, can`t stop thinking about it.. :S. This weekend is best of all as the Ale will go to Drunkard Title (+nice greeny effect) and Clover can remove really big amounts of DP (as they remove it from all party, not only from yourself like Candy Canes). Btw. You farmed in wrong places or something, so little clover/beer I had from 4-5 Vermin Runs. --DragonLord 10:40, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :I don't know how you farmed then, i only got to play very little on sunday evening about 1 to 2 hours only and i had 7 clovers. you just had to kill lots of small animals, run around on the plains of jarin all 1 shot kills or take the noob isle for factions... lvl 1 and 2... drop enough clovers... got 7 clovers in those 1,5 hours Saelfaer 10:44, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Bit O'luck As per the main page from Anet's site: a "<4-leaf clover> would offer great benefits to an adventuring party, and perhaps even give those who use one an extra bit o' luck". Wish I had seen that before hand. I tried to get my luck via Lunar Fortunes, but it appears if I used a 4-leaf clover at the start of a green-farming run, I may have had better luck. 16:00, 24 March 2007 (CDT) 2008 Lucky weekend is back for 2008! Yay! Xira Arien 00:17, 12 March 2008 (UTC)